


Betrayal

by yoshino



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Blood, Disembowelment, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshino/pseuds/yoshino





	

warning: gore and disembowelment

fukawa felt an overwhelming wave of anxiety hit her as she received the letter under her door. it was a request for her to meet someone in the gym. at first, she didn't want to go. however, after weighing the good verses bad and the possibility that the person wanting to meet her was togami, she silently crept out of her room.

it was near midnight, the perfect time for murder.  
she reached the foyer before the gym, she was shaking with fear but she couldn't turn back now.  
she took in a deep breath and opened the door. a tall, slim figure stood before her. he was wearing a smart, black suit and had short blond hair.

she let out a gasp.  
"B-Byakuya-sama!"  
togami stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded over his chest, waiting impatiently for fukawa's arrival.

she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.  
"b-byakuya-sama, w-why did you-...!"  
she felt hands on her small, bony hips and lips against her cold, unloved lips. she would have jumped back in surprise if he hadn't been holding her so tightly. she stammered our meaningless words of incoherent jibberish when they finally pulled apart.

he swiftly grabbed fukawa by the waist and cornered her in with his arms before mumbling something that almost caused fukawa to faint, "let me take you."  
"w-w-w-wha...?" She was once again unable to finish her statement. her heartbeat was so loud she was almost positive that togami could hear it.

he encased her in his embrace as he took her lips for his own once again.

fukawa felt dizzy. she had never been kissed before, and definitely never had she been this close to a man. "b-byakuya-sama..." her voice was soft, confusion obvious.

he silenced her by laying one finger on her lips. he took a few steps back before looking her from head to toe. "this isn't enough, is it?"

his question caught the writer off guard. Not enough, what was he talking about?

togami walked closer to her before scooping one of her long, unwashed braids into his hands.

"you enjoy abuse, don't you? you would like it more if i..."  
he pulled her hair as hard as he could, making her yelp and stumble into his chest. "hurt you like this." he finished.

fukawa couldn't deny that having her hair pulled definitely made her feel excited. she imagined Togami whipping her and hitting her until her skin became black and blue with bruises.

it all made her mouth water and her eyes glaze over. she wanted that more than anything else in the world. she nodded to the heir, her eyes showing just how eager she was.

tagami twirled her around and tied her arms together behind her back at the elbows. fukawa didn't have time to react before togami pushed her down onto her knees. he straddled her from behind and began tying her knees together. he got up and walked around to her front, "how does that feel?" he asked her.

fukawa was too nervous to respond but could feel herself getting aroused.

togami yanked her head up by her hair, before tying a rope around her mouth. he abruptly let go of her hair, making her head fall and hit the ground. he circled her for a moment before grinning,  
"now that i've got you in such a position...."  
he grabbed touko by the shoulders and flipped her over so she lay with her back against the cold, hard ground.  
togami grinned at her. it was an evil grin, unlike any one she has seen from him.

fukawa's face went blank, her mind racing. he had tricked her? what was he planning? she spotted an item in this hands which glinted under the harsh lights of the gym. it was a knife.

touko cried out for help, but the rope tied around her mouth kept her pleads unheard.  
togami put the blade to her undershirt, poking the tip at the lining of her skirt.  
"i'm tired of you following me around. i want some peace and quiet. this is the only way i'm going to get what i want."

fukawa felt the blade break her skin. she let out a scream.  
togami ran the blade across the base of her stomach, leaving a deep cut on her skin.

togami put the blade down at fukawa's side before grimacing.  
"i hate that i have to go this low but..."  
he pushed her skirt up to her knees and ran his hands over her inner thighs until he found what he was looking for - the garter that held syo's scissors - and removed it.

"i don't want that damn serial killer to ruin my plans."  
he lifted the knife once again and forced the blade into the open wound. he cut a deeper into fukawa's flesh.

tukawa began to feel faint from the pain. togami grinned at her before tugging at the the cut, making it fold up and expose her red insides.  
just as togami guessed, she had no fat protecting her organs, which made what he was about to do very easy.

fukawa's breathing had become out of control as she felt blood dripping down her stomach.

togami put the knife down and looked fukawa in the eyes.  
"i can't have you going to sleep on me." he said as knelt closer and closer to her face.  
he grabbed her by the head, untying the gag around her mouth. she tried to call out for but before she could do so, togami forced a foul-tasting powder down her throat. she choked it down.

he immediately tied her back up, not letting a word out of her mouth and went back to what he was doing.

fukawa didn't know what the power togami gave her was, all she knew was that the pain was gradually getting worse.

togami smirked as silent tears rolled down fukawa's face when he hooked the blade around a small trail of intestines. he slowly scooped it up like noodles on chopsticks.

fukawa screamed. fhe kicked her legs and banged her head against the ground, anything to distract herself from the pain.

he dropping the intestine, letting it fall limp across her stomach and put the knife down before saying, "i'll be right back."

fukawa stared at the ceiling of the gym with tears blurring her vision for what felt like an eternity until she finally heard footsteps again. she looked around with wide eyes until togami came into view, holding a large handkerchief an another coil of rope. removing her glasses, togami tied the handkerchief around fukawa's eyes and then tied up her ankles, preventing her from kicking.

fukawa burst into a fit of sobs. there was no hope. togami was the only person she trusted in a long time. she knew that she would have been better off staying alone. she knew it! but she wanted to believe in something, if only once.

togami ignored her hiccups and sobbing. he knelt back at her side, extending the cut he had created up to her rib cage, creating a hood-like opening to her abdomen. this allowed him to began slowly pulling the small intestine out. he examined it for a while until he grew bored and laid it on the floor next her body as he continued pulling more and more out. he got to the point where all he had left was the lungs and heart.

fukawa still had tears running down her face. togami had read about disembowelling once before. however, he never believed that it was possible for a human could stay conscious during the process. but now that he witnessed it, he believed it.

he wished that he could show fukawa all that he had done to her. there was no fixing this. she was, without a doubt, going to die. and this is how she will be found, her skirt was hiked up to her thighs, shirt pushed up past her bra, undershirt completely cut away, bowels all over the floor and tied up in a willing position as if she had begged for it.

togami felt so empowered by the situation before him, he stood up, before approaching her face once again. he leaned in close to her face before before whispering, "you were never liked. in fact, all of your 'friends' approached me and asked me to dispose of you in the most disturbed way that i could. they all said that they were tired of the disgusting, smelling, perverted bitch that you are."

he pulled the blade close to the back of her neck. but instead of killing her quickly, like he had tricked her into thinking, he turned the blade and simply cut off her braids. he threw the hair off to the side before scoffing at her.  
"any minute now, you'll be dead. I'm not going to stick around for it though, you aren't worth that much of my time."  
he stood up, dropping the knife next to her head.  
"maybe in your next life, we'll meet, and i will get the pleasure of murdering you all over again."

that was the last thing he said before his footsteps faded out of the room.

fukawa cried, not because of the physical pain, but because of the thought of her friends wanting her dead. there was no way that they asked byakuya-sama to do something like this to her, right? they didn't hate her that much.... right?

fukawa cried and agonised over everything togami had said until she couldn't hold on to her conscious thoughts any longer. She let the darkness eat her and she never regained consciousness again.


End file.
